


邻居

by 19970103



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19970103/pseuds/19970103
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/ Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

川尻莲有个秘密，那就是馋豆原一成的身子。他还有性瘾，几乎每天都忍不住想着豆原自慰。明明每次想的都是同一个人，却总是怎么想都想不够。豆原平时大多数时候都会把刘海乖乖放下来，这时川尻姑且还可以和他平静相处，但是豆原好像隔三差五会去参加演出，演出前豆原就会给头发上一层发蜡别到一边去，露出他好看的额头。川尻每次看见那样的豆原都觉得自己的脸马上就变得烫乎乎的，好看，真好看，想被这样的豆原紧绷着脸推到墙上，想被豆原凶狠地撞击身体，想……川尻什么都想，只要是豆原他好像就不自觉泛起性欲。和豆原成为邻居仅仅30天，川尻就快想他想得发疯了。

这一切都源于半个月前豆原拿给他的学校祭典的传单。那天川尻还在厨房洗着碗，豆原就跑到他屋里来。“莲くん一定要来看哦！”，说着他就把传单放到一边又消失了，大概是赶着去派送完剩下的传单。

他们是在川尻第一天搬家过来的时候认识的。那天豆原放学回家路过川尻的门口，对着生僻的门牌姓氏多看了几秒，就让还在院子里指挥搬运员工的川尻回头看到了。川尻眯缝起眼笑着朝他走开，仿佛一眼看穿了豆原的心思。“你好，我是新搬来这里的”，川尻说话还带着点刚干完重活的喘气声，“这个呢，念作ka—wa—shi—ri—，不过你叫我莲就可以啦，我叫做川尻莲”。

豆原直到现在也没好意思那么做，毕竟川尻比他大了好几岁，叫莲くん就已经是最大的极限了。倒是豆原妈妈还时不时打趣他说叫莲哥哥也可以，虽然豆原总是马上反驳，但称川尻是他哥哥确实不为过。礼节周到的川尻在认识的那天就给豆原家送上了见面礼，偶尔豆原父母两人因为工作无法及时回家，川尻还会收留豆原在他家吃饭，一来二去便熟络了起来。川尻自己也有工作，但总归是今年刚毕业入职，作为公司新人暂且还可以拥有准时下班的生活。豆原跑自己家里的次数多了，川尻干脆就给他匀了一把钥匙，所以豆原风风火火冲进来家里给他传单又消失的事川尻已经见怪不怪了。

那天川尻忙了半小时家务才有空拿起传单来看，从那时起，事情就有点不一样了。宣传页上的豆原，让川尻鬼使神差地用掉了一天年假，早早地就在观众席第一排等待晚会开始，以至于豆原一出场就看到了他。豆原悄悄冲他笑了一下，便开始随着音乐起舞。川尻直接宕机了，但宕机是迟早的事——那是他从未见过的豆原。台上闪闪发光挥洒着汗水的豆原掀起了学校小礼堂一波又一波的欢呼，然而川尻还是能清晰地听到自己的心跳声。他在心里骂自己说不要再跳了，但一点用都没有。他还没有缓过来表演就结束了，豆原把他拉到了台上开始致谢，说感谢这位前辈平时指导了他跳舞云云。

指导，什么指导。川尻在大脑一片空白中努力想起来了，豆原送传单来的第二天又兴冲冲地跑到家里，想给他展示训练的进度。川尻其实也一直有跳舞的爱好，豆原跳舞的时候没忍住点出了他的一些小细节。豆原睁大了眼，说你也会跳舞？川尻这才反应过来自己没和豆原提过，但还是点了点头。当即川尻就被豆原一把从沙发上拽起来说他想看看，就好像现在一把把他从观众席上拉到台上一样。当时川尻觉得豆原碰过自己手腕的部分火热热的，现在还是这么觉得，更别说这次豆原拉住的是他的手。豆原还在发表致谢感言，川尻缓缓地扫了他的侧脸一眼。他知道豆原出了很多汗，豆原的手心也有点湿湿的，但川尻感觉自己手心的汗比豆原还要多。他太紧张了。

明明紧张得很，散场后川尻也不知道自己怎么想的，就问豆原要不要到他家去洗澡，顺便一起吃个宵夜，豆原说好。回去后是豆原先洗的，川尻在厨房里准备吃的。豆原洗好后看到川尻还在炉灶前，川尻说再等一会就好，豆原说剩下的就让他来吧，边说边接过川尻手上的厨具。川尻拗不过他，乖乖地翻出睡衣就去浴室了。

表面上是这样的，但川尻在刚刚看到带着蒸汽出来的豆原时已经开始心猿意马了。豆原穿了川尻给的大号家居服，蓬蓬软软，给了他一种两人在过同居生活的错觉。川尻发誓这是他有生以来洗的心情最乱七八糟的一次澡，迷迷糊糊地走了一趟流程就穿上衣服出来了。然而屋子里静悄悄的，没有一点动静。川尻喊了一下豆原的名字，也没有反应。他走到客厅里，看到桌上摆着一碗还热腾腾的面，底下压着一张纸条：明天早上我和同学还有事，先吃饱回家休息啦，谢谢莲くん。川尻看得直泄气，一下就瘫在椅子上，面也不怎么想吃了，心想明天明明是周末的啊。就在这时，地上有什么陌生的东西映入了川尻眼里。川尻直起身走近，发现是豆原换下来没带走的上衣，拿在手上仿佛还能感受到豆原的气息。

我在想什么呢，赶紧把衣服捡进洗衣机里吧。川尻心里是这么说的，步子却不自觉地迈向自己的卧室。豆原，豆原，豆，一成……川尻捧着衣服嘀咕起平时没喊过的名字，一股脑倒在床上。倒在床上的冲击让川尻醒了一下，川尻意识到自己不知道正在对一个高中生的衣服做什么，这是不应该的，也是违背道德的。可是他硬了，川尻的下体现在已经硬得一塌糊涂，硬得他情不自禁发出了一些呜咽的声音，思绪没过几秒又重新掉进了浆糊里。川尻抱紧了豆原的上衣，放在面前吸了几口气——啊是豆原的味道。川尻感觉又安心又难受，就快要哭出来了，身体涌起的热浪正在猛烈地吞没着他。川尻忍不住了，伸手扒拉开刚换上的干净睡裤，轻轻摸上了自己的欲望。他的性器前端已经冒出来不少黏腻的液体，打得川尻的手也滑滑的。川尻一只手抱着豆原的衣服，同时隔着衣服抚摸着自己的乳首，另一只手不断地上下律动，但好像怎么都满足不了自己。要是豆原真的在就好了，川尻彻底放弃了理智，任由不伦的想法侵蚀自己。川尻感觉自己下面也开始一张一合，渴望有什么东西能够马上来填满他的空虚。上下两处的刺激让川尻一时合不上嘴，晶莹的津液都流到了自己的锁骨上。如果现在川尻的面前有面镜子，他就会发现自己此刻淫乱得自己都不会相信。川尻不停地喊着豆原的名字，手上的速度越来越快，也越来越粗暴。他喜欢这种粗暴的感觉，他想象这是豆原在不讲理地欺辱他，一边感到羞耻又一边爽得连声音都变得破碎不止，一下子冲到了高潮的顶峰。

川尻看着自己手上的白浊，大口地喘着气。豆原的衣服上也有零星的一些痕迹，但现在的他顾不上这些了。川尻啜泣了起来，这下是真呜呜噎噎得惨兮兮的。他终于感到舒服了一点，但远远不够。他的性器又微微抬起头了，然而他现在没有力气再抚慰自己了。要是豆原在就好了，要是豆原在就好了……现在要是豆原抱他在怀里入睡也好呀。川尻慢慢地抽泣得累了，就着还是半裸的状态和一床的凌乱逐渐进入了梦乡


	2. Chapter 2

豆原家旁边来了位新邻居，豆原蛮喜欢他的。如果要豆原用一个词语来描述这位新邻居的话，豆原一定会说“可爱”。川尻就是怎样都可爱，说话可爱动作也可爱，一点也不像个22岁的大人。川尻唯独在跳舞的时候气场会变，但一跳完就会马上变回小年糕一样的存在。豆原尤其喜欢川尻笑起来的时候，川尻一笑就像只可爱的狐狸。啊是狐狸——

“豆原！豆原一成！醒醒你傻了吗，老师早就讲到下一章了。生物书的狐狸那么好看吗你都看了十分钟了。”  
豆原回过神来，发现同桌在用可疑的眼神盯着他。  
“我说你……”  
“我怎么了，上课发个呆而已”，豆原若无其事地翻了几页书，脸上一副无辜的表情。  
“你不会是谈恋爱了吧。”  
“什……”，豆原噎住了。  
“你就应该看看你自己刚才的傻样，明明看个狐狸而已，都傻笑得嘴角咧到天上去了，也不知道在想些什么呢”，同桌不禁摇了摇头，“是不是晚会那天钓到了什么小学妹啊。”

豆原不说话了。过了一会又开口。  
“说到谈恋爱，呃其实最近我刚好有个‘恋爱’方面的问题想问你。”  
“什么嘛，难不成真的有喜欢的人了。说吧。”  
“呃问题有点奇怪。我是当你好兄弟我才敢问的，你可千万别和别人说我问这些啊。”  
“知道了知道了，别嗯嗯啊啊了，我两谁跟谁啊。能怎么奇怪说来听听。”  
“那个……就是……”，豆原再一次压低了声音，“你说男的手冲的时候，呻吟是正常的吗……”  
这下轮到豆原的同桌瞪大了眼睛，当场就被自己的口水呛到了，咳了几下还被台上老师狠狠地甩了一记眼刀。  
同桌缓了几口气，重新看向豆原的时候眉头紧锁得能夹死一头犀牛。  
“你，你这是哪门子恋爱问题啊？！”

但豆原确实不知道问谁了，至少！至少他自己是不会这样的。而且恋爱问题也分心理方面和生理方面的嘛！他只是说要问个“恋爱问题”，可没说是“他的”恋爱问题，没错就是这样的，是同桌想太多了。都怪他说些奇怪的话，豆原本来想告诉他自己认识了个怎样的新邻居，好反驳他说自己谈恋爱的话。这一提晚会，豆原就想起来别的事情了。

晚会那天……豆原几乎可以说是狼狈地逃回家里的。不过他没有和任何人约好第二天要去做什么，那是他编出来的。他急急忙忙地吃完了他的那份面还留下纸条，只是想赶在川尻发现前回家。他才刚走到玄关就听到了川尻在喊他，当然豆原并不打算理会，但紧接着他就听到了川尻发出了他从未听过的奇怪的声音。由于玄关离屋内有一段距离，川尻的声音也不是特别大，豆原竖起耳朵辨别了几秒才听出来是什么。豆原感觉自己又开始出汗了，他揪紧了自己的衣服下摆——那是川尻在呻吟，其中还夹杂着些模模糊糊让人听不清的音节。豆原差点就走不利索了，还被玄关的台阶绊了一下才走出了川尻的家门。不管三七二十一豆原当下唯一的念头就是脱离现场，他不敢想象自己现在要是被发现了会怎样。他很肯定刚才家里除了他就只有川尻，同样身为男的，那些呻吟声如果他没猜错的话……

“咳咳先不管你为什么问这个，一般来说男的手冲不都是安安静静的么”，同桌发话了。  
“啊说得也是……”，豆原耷拉了半边脸在桌上，叹了一口气。所以川尻前辈是在干什么呢，这搞不好已经超出了17岁的理解范围了。  
“不过”，同桌突然又说道，“我记得有的片里的男的来兴致了也会发出声音，不如你回家再研究一下？”

豆原回家后真的看起了片，也很正常，男高中生们平时对这些可谓轻车熟路，只是今天豆原看得煞有其事像在做研究一样。确实有的男的像豆原同桌说的那样，但豆原看着看着注意力就跑偏了。豆原现在正在看的这一部里，女主角的腰又细又白，不由得让他想起了川尻。说起来那天晚上他临时改变主意说要回家，就是因为看到了穿围裙的川尻。当时川尻背对着他，围裙两侧的带子不但在他背后打出了一个小小的蝴蝶结，还顺带束紧了川尻的衣服，勾勒出了他好看的腰线。豆原不禁咽了下口水，耳朵也有点发烫，不知怎的感觉有点不好意思面对川尻，下意识就开始谋划如何找借口离开。他成功了，但他还是时不时想起那一幕。要是川尻前辈脱了衣服，是不是也是那样又细又白的腰……简直像女孩子一样。不但是腰，豆原想到川尻的声音也是软软的，手也是。豆原一个激灵意识到什么，连面前可爱的女孩子也看不下去了，“啪”地就关了电脑。

第二天一大早豆原就守在川尻房间等他起床，把睡醒惺忪的川尻吓了一跳。豆原仗着身高优势把他摁在沙发上坐着，两只手搭在他的肩上，目不转睛地看着川尻。不知道是不是他的错觉，豆原感觉川尻好像一下子就醒过来了，他的眼睛飞快地眨啊眨的，看了一眼豆原又别开了眼神。  
“莲くん，我好像发现了你的一个秘密。我保证不会告诉别人，但是我希望你能如实地告诉我。”  
“！”，川尻一下子不动了，张口想阻止他，但豆原没给他机会。  
“莲くん！你是不是其实是女孩子啊！”  
豆原竭尽全力喊出了这句话，想起来自己的手还在川尻身上，急急忙忙拿开。“啊那个，我不是……我……”  
豆原急得倒退几步连连摆手，句子都说不好了，川尻却在这时像松了一口气似的，扑哧一下笑了出来。川尻边笑个不停边否认，说你这小孩到底是哪里冒出来的想法啊。豆原一下子感觉被嘲笑了，脸红红地轻轻推了一把川尻，说不是就不是，你直接说不就好了。但是川尻前辈不是女孩子太好了，豆原又小心翼翼地上前抱了一下川尻，小声地在他耳边说：“太好了，那以后高兴的时候还是可以像这样拥抱一下。”  
豆原感觉到怀里的川尻又有点僵硬了起来，但是豆原不在意了。川尻前辈说不定就是个有点奇怪的人，豆原心想。个性独特的川尻前辈他也挺喜欢的。

豆原不知道，就是他这么一出玩笑，让川尻的衣柜里多出了一套女装。


	3. Chapter 3

以前总是清心寡欲的川尻，现在脑子里每天浮现出来最多的就是两个字——“想要”，仿佛隐忍了二十多年的欲望一下子泄洪而出。他会穿上买来的女仆装幻想自己对进门的豆原说一声“欢迎回家”，也会在晾衣服的时候想象豆原不顾他的反对，冒着被对面居民发现的风险把他按在栏杆上露天做爱，还会在一个人在家的时候偷偷给自己的乳首夹上衣夹，告诉自己这是豆原对他“不听话”的惩罚。本来川尻想用的是带振动功能的专业乳夹，但是他在网上订的乳夹迟迟未送到，川尻等不及了，只好翻出了替代品来满足自己。

川尻在打破原有底线后又给自己设立了一条新的底线，那就是在和豆原正面相处的时候尽量不对豆原产生幻想，这一点在99%的场合下，只要豆原没有和他发生太过亲密的身体接触他都能做到。

但总有一些场合是介于正面和背后之间的。比如有时候豆原在上学前会在楼下远远地对窗前的他招招手，他也会微笑对豆原招招手。这是豆原看到的，实际上站在窗边的川尻只有上半身穿戴整齐，而下半身一丝不挂还塞着震动棒。又比如豆原在家写作业的时候，偶尔就会接到川尻打来的电话，但是问川尻有什么事川尻也说不上来，经常都是随便聊了会天作罢。豆原倒也觉得挺开心，总是像吃了糖一样和川尻前辈在电话里甜甜地告别，根本料不到电话那边的人在对着他的声音自慰。

川尻觉得自己的底线真的越来越低了。前两天他在乘坐一趟地铁的时候，遇上后面来的变态男人对着他的屁股顶了几下。川尻当然是生气的，巴不得马上回头甩变态一个大耳光子一甩甩到十里外，但他的身体不争气地觉得好舒服，这可不就是他日思夜想所盼望的身体接触么。川尻差点就要开始麻痹自己现在贴在他身后的就是豆原，还对自己说也可能只是地铁太挤再等一会看看，但无论他怎么调整站姿身后的触感都没有消失，川尻终于还是清醒过来，飞快地转身拍下证据奔向了工作人员。

日复一日，川尻本以为他伪造出来的平稳日子还会持续很久很久，毕竟他一向自诩做事严谨，他绝不会选择任何豆原可能出现在他家里的时间玩弄自己。豆原还拿着他家的钥匙，所以有任何一丝可能都不行。虽然严格来说他已经被豆原发现了一次，但鉴于川尻本人并不知道，那一次暂且是忽略不计的。川尻对于隐藏自己这些见不得人的事相当有信心，以至于今天早上他学着小说情节给自己塞了一个跳蛋去上班时，心情还好得不得了。由此可以想象，就在川尻今天正准备下班回家的时候，看到自己办公室门口冒出来一个豆原，他是有多么震惊和崩溃。

川尻就那么眼睁睁地看着豆原向他打了个招呼并关上了门，一边关门还一边感慨川尻的公司待遇真好，竟然给新人也配了单独办公室。豆原感慨完都没听到川尻吱声，扭头一看川尻还在傻愣愣地看着自己。豆原走过去在他面前挥了挥手。  
“莲くん？”  
“啊啊是你……你，你怎么到这来了”，川尻结结巴巴地回了一句。实际上因为自己天天都惦记着的人突然出现，就在刚刚川尻的身体已经条件反射般起了反应，连带体内的跳蛋也滑动了几下，刺激得川尻直咬自己嘴唇。  
“今天学校有户外活动，结束后看见旁边就是你说过的工作的地方，就想着上来看看你。那个，你没事吗……你好像脸色很难看”  
豆原担心地看着他，川尻连忙说自己没事。  
“那就好，现在是下班时间了吧，我看这一路过来好多办公室都已经空了。我们一起回家吧。”  
豆原乖乖地背着书包在旁边坐下，等川尻收拾东西。川尻应了声好，没想到一起身跳蛋带来的异样感更大了，川尻一下子支撑不住就跌坐在了地上。豆原吓坏了，马上冲过来扶住他，川尻像被电击了一下，随即不停地拍着豆原的背喊着：“豆原……豆原……！”

川尻的腿彻底软了。他后悔死了，他为什么要把跳蛋的控制器贴身带着，豆原刚刚猛地过来扶他那一下好巧不巧就撞到了他身上的遥控。跳蛋现在猛烈地在川尻体内振动着，他的眼神逐渐开始涣散。

“豆……豆……啊啊！”  
川尻竭尽全力想要维持理智，却说不出一个完整的句子，反而将豆原抱得越来越紧。豆原不知道发生了什么，慌张得很，想安慰点什么不是，想做点什么也不是。好不容易川尻肯松开他了，豆原发现川尻眼眶红红的，下睫毛被泪水打湿了一片。还没等豆原开口，川尻便又捉住了他的手抵在了自己的档上，带着哭腔虚弱地吐出几个字——  
“豆原……帮我……”

豆原的脑袋轰地炸开了。他下意识想抽回自己的手，却被川尻死死地拉住不放。豆原支支吾吾要问，马上又被川尻打断了。  
“别问了！救救我……救救我豆原……”  
川尻用尽了全身力气吼出了这句话，泪水还在不停地往外涌。豆原看他这副样子心都要碎了，赶忙放软了调子好声好气哄回去。见豆原像是答应了，川尻终于松了手上的力气，豆原轻轻抚上川尻的脸给他擦掉泪水。

川尻让豆原把自己抱到了办公桌上，豆原问要怎么帮，川尻吞吞吐吐地说那先帮他脱掉裤子。从刚刚被迫按上川尻的裤裆起，豆原就看开了，现在让脱那就脱吧。豆原手抖着帮川尻褪下裤子，正想问下一步干什么，川尻还在梨花带雨看着他，说不够，内裤也要。豆原开始怀疑这个世界是不是疯了，总之他要疯了是真的。川尻前辈好像还是很痛苦的样子，但说实话面对这样的川尻前辈，他还说出那样的话，豆原现在硬得要疯了。

豆原着手撩起川尻内裤的边缘，刚刚他就注意到川尻内裤的前面有一块地方湿得离谱，脱下来后才发现前辈刚刚已经射过了一次，现在他的性器正半软不硬地吐着液体。川尻的脸更红了，但是没办法，如果不解决的话他今天肯定回不了家了。川尻费力地将自己的双腿也抬高放在办公桌上，两只手艰难地顺着大腿内侧将自己摆成M字型面对着豆原。川尻低下头叫豆原仔细看，豆原说我一直在看着啊，川尻急得声音都变尖了：“笨蛋！不是看我！看，看下面……！”

两个人像是在进行脸红大赛一样，豆原心想下面有什么看啊，其实是他也羞得不行。川尻的胸膛不停地起伏着，喘着粗气，断断续续地问豆原有没有看到线一样的东西。豆原说有，川尻说那你拉一下吧，把里面的东西拉出来。豆原已经没空思考所谓的“里面的东西”是什么了，他看到川尻下面的小穴染上了一层粉红色，周围的嫩肉也很是好看，不自觉上手就揉。川尻毫无防备地就被他摸得痉挛了一下，连声音都没控制住就这么在豆原面前娇喘了出来。川尻泪盈盈地伸腿踹他：“大坏蛋！不要碰！呜呜不是说了……让你拿出里面东西而已吗”。豆原扶住他乱动的小腿，说好好好我听话，就去拉跳蛋露出来的一端小绳。豆原也后悔了，他刚刚给川尻脱裤子的时候应该把他的白袜子脱了，今天之前豆原从来不知道白袜子是这么撩人心弦的东西。

豆原那么一拉不得了，川尻想起来跳蛋还处在最大档这件事的时候已经晚了，这个小小的东西疯狂地刮过他的内壁，让他再也兜不住甜腻的呻吟声。“豆……豆原……！”川尻颤抖着叫喊眼前人，声音已经有了一丝沙哑，“你去……裤子口袋……关了……”川尻哭得越来越厉害，努力了也只能挤出这么些支离破碎的话。豆原听懂了，从地上翻起皱巴巴的裤子，从口袋里掏出遥控器关闭了它。豆原再次上手的时候川尻显得冷静多了，也或许是逐渐习惯了，这下终于顺利地拿出了折磨他半天的小东西。

豆原刚把跳蛋扔到桌子一边，川尻就淅淅沥沥哭着一手搂上了豆原的脖子。短短时间内豆原就觉得历史仿佛重现了，现在川尻另一只手把他牵到了不知道什么时候开始又变得精神的性器上，混着奶音和可怜在豆原耳边哀求着：“豆原……再帮帮我好不好……”

哪能不好呢，都做到这份上了。但川尻以为豆原又要不乐意了，他嗖地从办公桌上下来，反将豆原推到了刚刚自己的位置，紧接着就跨坐到了豆原的大腿上。川尻两眼红红，睫毛轻颤，解开了豆原的皮带。“豆原也硬了对吧。豆原帮我解决……”，川尻停顿了一下，抬头深情地望着豆原，“我……我也帮豆原解决，好不好。”

豆原不再说话了，沉默地回应川尻的愿望。他第一次做这种事情，但他拒绝不了川尻。豆原意外地将川尻照顾得很舒服，川尻抵在豆原的肩膀上，时不时漏出甜腻的声音。豆原感觉自己的下巴上有什么触感——是川尻在吻他。川尻眼神迷离地看了看他，吻了下巴又吻嘴角，最后是豆原的嘴唇。他呜呜咽咽地舔咬着，伸出舌头撬开豆原的唇齿，动情地发出交缠的邀请。豆原也开始沉醉了，有那么一瞬间他希望时间永远停留在这一刻。川尻吻得太舒服，也被吻得很舒服，手上的力气越来越小，最后变成了豆原一个人照顾两个人的欲望，在黏腻的亲吻中两人同时射了出来。

川尻到达高潮后嘟囔着豆原的名字就倒在豆原身上睡过去了，豆原总觉得这些呼唤很亲切。他想起来他听过这些声音，他意识到——那天在川尻家，他所偷听到的，夹杂在川尻的呻吟里的模糊不清的音节，正是他豆原一成的名字。


	4. Chapter 4

豆原小心翼翼地为川尻做了清洁，说是小心，也只是尽力的程度。有的黏稠跑到了川尻的衣服上，一时半会根本擦拭不掉。豆原更惨，他的裤子上也有。好在都只是星星点点，不然连回家也会成为问题。豆原等川尻醒来等得差点瞌睡，中途不但给家里打了电话还碰上了楼里清洁师傅的问候。就在豆原担心夜晚温度越来越低的时候，川尻终于迷迷糊糊抬起手揉眼睛。  
“你还好吗……”豆原在他面前弯下半个身子，川尻默默地吸了下鼻子，脚尖轻轻地在地面上一划带着办公椅转了过去，给豆原留下一个椅背。  
“我没事，走吧。”川尻直起身走向自己的公文包，拎起就往外走。  
“那个……这个……”豆原在川尻身后犹豫着，对还留在桌上的跳蛋意有所指。  
“不要了，”川尻头也没回，“扔了吧。”

川尻叫了辆出租车载他们回家，一路上都没说话。两人在川尻门口分别的时候，豆原还在一片死寂的空气中思索要不要说点什么，川尻突然就上来抱住了他，抱得豆原又紧又疼，仿佛要把人揉进自己身里一样。豆原有点哭笑不得，手轻轻地贴上川尻的身子顺着他的后背安抚他。  
“好啦好啦我又不会跑。”言下之意就是随便你抱。

豆原是不会跑，跑的是川尻。  
房子没拆人也还在，但川尻从第二天起就一直刻意躲着他。豆原还没反应过来究竟怎么一回事，就发现他再也没能和川尻说上超过三句话，不是川尻碰上他转头就走，就是他打不开川尻换了锁的家门，直接吃了闭门羹。豆原纳闷得很，一开始只是不解和担心，后来就逐渐变成了烦躁，就差直接从自家窗户飞跃到川尻家里去要个说法了。

“怎么，这么快失恋了。已经放学了噢。”  
同桌戳了戳散发强烈低气压的豆原的脸，马上被豆原狠狠瞪着拍掉了手。  
“哦我忘了，你没有恋爱。你只是手冲傻了。”  
豆原脸更黑了。  
“我再也不手冲了！！”  
“靠兄弟冷静！你小点声！！”同桌赶紧捂住豆原，“你又受什么刺激了。”  
“什么也没有……”豆原泄了气，把头扭向了另一边。什么都没有，也就是最近对大胸姐姐都提不起兴趣了而已。  
“好吧我不烦你了，不过我建议你回家前去舞蹈社看看，你们部门好像来了一个新的指导老师。”  
豆原把头转了回来，看到同桌对他挤眉弄眼。  
“才一早上就在我们学校传开了，你在小学妹中的地位恐怕要不保啦。”

豆原在走进社团活动室的前一秒都还在心里对同桌骂骂咧咧，什么在小学妹中的地位，他可不在意那些乱七八糟的。下一秒豆原就在活动室门前瞥到教室里有一抹熟悉的银色，瞬间楞在了原地。豆原抬头看看教室门牌，又看看里面的人，确定自己没有走错地方，可是为什么教室里会出现他日思夜想的人。呸，日烦夜烦的人。再想想同桌说了什么，喔新来的指导老师。可是这算什么，冤家路窄吗。

豆原正要开口，正处在人群焦点的川尻突然察觉到了他的出现，没等豆原一个“川”字出口就慌慌张张地挣脱开旁边的学生从后门跑了出去。豆原回过神来，也拔腿就跑。两人一前一后，一个不留神跑过了差不多半个校园，追得豆原一边气喘吁吁，一边怀疑自己是不是欠了人巨款，要不怎么需要这么拼命躲他。就在豆原感觉自己的体力越来越跟不上的时候，事情终于出现了转机——川尻逃进了一幢楼里。逃进楼里没问题，但那是他们学校的图书馆。豆原刚走进去果然就看到管理员逮着一个人小声地教育着“不能在图书馆里奔跑！”，足足叨念了一分多钟才给予放行。豆原自然没有错过这个机会，管理员那边刚松，他这边便马上捉住人手腕，强行将不情不愿的川尻拽到了一个小角落里。

“前辈。”  
豆原将川尻推到了墙上，又摁住了他的肩膀。  
“该和我解释解释最近的事情了吧。”

川尻扭扭捏捏不知道看哪里，眼前的姿势实在让两个人离得太近。  
“豆原……”  
他低下头，企图掰开豆原的手，但是完全掰不动。豆原倒没吭声，直勾勾地盯着川尻，任由他做无谓的反抗。川尻扛不住豆原的视线，一点一点地往外挤出信息。  
“就是，我……”我在下个月会来当你们的舞蹈老师。只有周末会来，平时要上班。现在来打个招呼。是你们经理找上我的。  
“等等，那些不是重点，别的呢，”豆原截住川尻的话，“这些我已经猜到七七八八了。”  
“什么别的。”  
“别装傻，你连门锁都换了。”  
“啊！”川尻开始翻自己的斜挎包，老半天后掏出一封有点皱了的粉红色信封递到豆原面前。“我想起来了……”  
“什么。”豆原跟不上川尻的意思，在他的认知里粉红色信封一般只会出现在一种场合里。  
“这个给你的。”  
“不行，我现在不能放手。”  
“那我给你拆开，反正我也拆过一次了。”  
豆原彻底糊涂了，拆过又是什么意思。等川尻把里面的信掏出来举在他面前，豆原才看清上面娟秀的字。  
“给豆原一成……放学……体育馆前。”最后落了个女生的名字。  
“这是在我家门口信箱里发现的，估计是看到过你到我家里来，就误认为那是你家了。”川尻说，“我刚刚到你们活动室去也是想把这个交给你。”  
“是交给我，还是托人交给我。”  
川尻不说话，停顿了几秒。  
“现在已经放学好一会儿了，人家说不定还在等着你呢。”

川尻如愿以偿溜走了。如果心理活动可以具象化，他就会在临别的豆原头上看到一连串的“可恶！”，还有类似“狡猾的成年人！”那样的话。他依然不想见豆原，不单是不想，还有不敢。因为门牌的偶然脱落而出现的情书，对川尻来说无疑是救命稻草，聊胜于无。然而第二天晚饭过后川尻去修门牌的时候，发现自己又被老天爷摆了一道。

“嗨，又见面了”  
这次对话是在豆原家门口。豆原开门后轻飘飘地倚在门框上和川尻打招呼，而后者明显希望自己此时此刻变成一个哑巴。  
“嗨……”川尻干巴巴地掏出一封信，“我发现这玩意又到我家里去了，写着……”  
川尻努力地回忆信上的内容。  
“想约豆原一成一起看今晚的烟花祭。到底是你昨天没说清楚还是你这家伙太受欢迎了……”  
“是我写的。”  
“诶？”  
豆原伸手拽住了川尻。  
“是我写的。怎么，这可是你给我提供的灵感。”  
川尻懂了，他不是被老天爷摆了一道，是被豆原。而且他再次被豆原擒住了。  
“前辈，陪我去看烟花吧。”

那能怎么办呢，川尻已经老老实实地被豆原牵出去一里地了。与其说牵，其实更像豆原拉着他，豆原在前川尻在后，两人在水平方向上微妙地错开了一些。川尻也不知道他是该惊讶于豆原的冷静，还是该惊讶豆原似乎完全不担心被人发现和男人牵手的勇气。不对，好像也不是那么冷静，川尻悄悄抬头看了一眼，发现豆原的耳朵在夜色里泛出了一点红。

“还以为你不会害羞呢。”  
川尻打破了沉默。豆原侧过头看向川尻，川尻将视线移到了地上。  
“昨天也是。看起来，呃，和以前不太一样。”以前特指在办公室的那天。  
“对不起。”  
“啊我不是要你道歉……”  
“我还没有说完。主要是最近你一直躲着我，我还以为你讨厌我了。不过我觉得那总得有个理由，就想找你要个说法。”  
豆原犹豫了一下。  
“但是今天我感觉，好像也并不是那么一回事……你好像还挺想见我的。”  
不知道是不是豆原的错觉，他感觉牵着的手突然收紧了一些。豆原继续往下说。  
“你今天穿了浴衣。”  
“浴衣怎么了，你也穿了。”川尻觉得自己的嗓子有些干哑。  
“我穿是因为我料到你会来，但你穿……”豆原又扫了一眼川尻，目光重新回到前方。“据我观察，你为了躲我，除了上班时间一般都是能不出门就不出门。今天你却要去看烟花，我猜是那封信的缘故。”  
豆原的声音越来越轻，但语气越来越肯定。  
“你想偷偷跟着我。”  
不是的，也有可能是我约了别人。你这小孩是不是太自恋了，一切纯属巧合。川尻心想，但话到了嘴边却变成——  
“随你怎么想吧……”  
句末的音节逐渐被远方响起的烟火声吞没。

两人牵着的手终于分开了，原因是川尻看路边卖的苹果糖看得走不动路。川尻摸索出一点硬币买了一根，咬了一口，酸酸甜甜的。他转过身去找旁边等着的豆原。  
“你要不要吃？”  
“好啊。”  
说完豆原在川尻手上的糖上也啃了一口，嚼了两下发现川尻傻傻地看着他。  
“怎么了？”  
“不是，”川尻有点不知所措，“我的意思是，你要不要吃，我再给你买一根……”  
“哦哦……”豆原的脸发烫了，干脆把苹果糖抢了过来。“那这个归我了，你再去重新买。”  
“不用……你还给我。”  
“不还。”  
“你……！”  
“你再把手给我牵着，我就还给你。”  
豆原没等川尻回答就直接拉上了，一边就把糖塞回川尻手里。  
“好了还给你了。”  
“……要牵到什么时候”  
“至少也要看完烟花吧。”  
川尻低下头去吃糖不说话了，但是手上悄悄使了力气掐了一下豆原。  
“呲。”  
豆原疼得轻哼了一下，嘴角却收不住笑。还挺幼稚的哈，前辈。

川尻说不上来现在算是什么情况，手里的糖从刚刚起就吃不出酸味，只有过分的甜，从舌尖一直运送到全身。还有那么一点点涩和苦，让川尻想逃，但是那点苦涩反而把甜味衬托得更离谱。两个人仿佛达成了某种共识，模模糊糊像层纱布。烟花持续了有半个小时，川尻什么都没看进去，就只觉得豆原的手烫得不行。很温暖，却又像是要把他灼伤。

不过川尻开始有点后悔了，他和豆原坐在河边看收尾的船只表演时不但是牵着手，豆原还把头靠在了他的身上。坐在他们附近的小情侣才会这样。  
“豆原……”  
“嗯？”  
豆原得寸进尺，干脆滑睡到川尻的膝盖上，眨巴着眼往上看他。这下连周围的小情侣都比下去了，川尻本来要说我想和你谈谈，一下子说不出口，就只好别扭地把豆原推起来。要不今天就算了，川尻打退堂鼓，准备提议回家。  
“豆原同学？！”  
背后突然传来女声，吓得川尻下意识把手抽出来。两人回头一看，不知道从哪里走过来三五个姑娘。  
“诶我果然没看错。”  
“豆原同学也来看烟花了，早知道就邀请你一起了。”  
“这位是你朋友吗。”  
面前花枝招展的姑娘们叽叽喳喳，你一句我一句，豆原不好意思地挠挠头，应了几声想起来介绍。  
“这些是我的同班同学。”  
又转向同学说。  
“这是我邻居。”  
还没等川尻开口，豆原的女同学们又开始聒噪起来。  
“诶从来没有听说过——”  
“嘻嘻，那这位哥哥愿望把豆原借给我们一会儿吗，我们也想要豆原陪着到处逛逛呢。”  
“诶我也想我也想！”  
川尻还没反应过来，看看豆原又看看姑娘们，连忙摆手。  
“不不，不用问我的，就让他陪你们玩吧。我先回去好了。”  
话音刚落川尻就看到豆原的脸一沉，接着就被豆原从地上拉起来。  
“说什么呢，我也要回家了。改天我们再一起吧。”说完就拉着川尻走，留下女同学们在原地面面相觑。

“豆原……豆原你怎么了。”  
川尻小声地问。豆原不回答，只顾着拉着人回去，直到回到川尻家门前。  
“开门。”  
豆原又恢复到了之前冷冷的样子。川尻刚开门，豆原就把人拽进去，“嘭”的一下又把门重重关上，吓得川尻更不敢乱动。豆原把川尻领到了客厅里，让他坐在沙发上。  
“你生气了……？”川尻就像个做错事的小孩一样，两手握成拳放在大腿上，小心翼翼地试探。  
“生气！我当然生气！”  
豆原突然抬高了分贝，川尻又被吓了一跳。  
“前辈你到底想怎么样。”  
“什么想怎么样……”  
“就是刚刚我的那群同学啊！莲你不会看不出她们喜欢我吧。退一万步，她们之中肯定有一个人是喜欢我的吧！你怎么还能这么随便拱手就把我让出去，好像一点都不在乎我一样！”  
川尻第一次见到这么激动的豆原，连豆原直呼他的名字都顾不上了。  
“不是，我，豆原你在说什么……”  
“莲你明明就喜欢我！今天晚上和我一起出来分明也很开心。后来我牵着你的手其实都没有用力，你要是不乐意完全可以甩开我，但你没有。我还以为……结果最后搞得好像只有我很在意，太傻了。前辈你是在耍我吗。”  
“喜欢，我……”  
“你别否认！还有，还有之前你说要和我一起吃宵夜的那天晚上，我都听到了。”  
川尻被豆原的一连串话轰击得晕头转向，好不容易整理出一点思绪。  
“那我怎么耍你了……”  
“还问！我表现得还不够明显吗！莲，我也喜欢你。”  
豆原弯下腰去吻了川尻。  
“莲，我喜欢你。”

川尻觉得自己的耳边重启了烟花大会，轰隆隆的，震得他甚至有点喘不上气，回过神来才想起推开豆原。豆原没防备，一下被他推到了地上。  
“啊对不起。”川尻没料到自己太用力，想去扶豆原，但豆原比他反应更快，直接起身抱住了川尻。  
“豆原！不是你听我说……”  
“你就这么说，我不会松手的。”  
“你先放开，不然我，”  
“不然怎样”  
川尻叹了一口气，破罐破摔。  
“不然我的身体可能，有点受不了……”

屋内一下没声了，过了一小会豆原终于缓缓松了手上的力气，但是紧接着他又咬牙切齿。  
“还说你不喜欢我……”  
“我没这么说，只是，”川尻的手有点发抖。“我不确定那到底是不是喜欢你，还有……能不能喜欢你。”  
“你从哪里给自己弄出来那么多问题。”  
“豆原，你还没有成年……上次，上次我还在办公室里……”  
“那又怎么了，不就是人的正常需求。”  
川尻没想到豆原根本不在意这些。  
“不是，你想想你要是喜欢上一个初中生，你好意思和他……”  
“莲，那不一样。我是未成年，不是没长大。”  
“豆原……”  
“还有什么问题吗。”  
豆原又想上去抱他，川尻赶忙退后一步。  
“还有！”川尻把手挡在两个人之间。“我不确定……我对你到底是喜欢，还是单纯对你的身体有欲望……你可能不知道我的身体反应有多大，我不能那么轻率就……”  
“那好办。”  
豆原扒拉开川尻的阻挡，一手摸上了川尻的腰，一边再次吻了上去。  
“把欲望解决了，不就知道了。”

豆原将川尻的话尽数堵在嘴边，吻得他喘不过气，只能靠豆原的支撑才勉强站着。川尻不想承认，他从刚刚豆原的拥抱开始就有感觉了，现在更是一发不可收拾。卧室虚掩着的门不知道什么时候在晚风中悄悄敞开，豆原踉踉跄跄地将川尻带到床上。  
“啧啧，房里贴了那么多我的海报。”豆原一边压着川尻，一边开始脱自己的衣服，“前辈是不是每天都在对着我的海报做着奇怪的事情啊，怪不得你后来老爱锁门。  
“你的衣服，是想自己脱，还是想要我来。”  
“豆原，不要……”川尻喘着粗气，还在企图推开豆原。“别看……”  
也不知道是说别看墙上的秘密还是别看他。  
“看样子是要我来脱了。不过不脱也挺好。”豆原将川尻的衣服撩了起来，舔起胸前的两点。川尻恨自己的身体太过诚实，一接触到豆原便将平日积攒的欲望暴露得一览无遗。光是接吻就让川尻舒服得站不稳，现在在豆原的舔舐下他更是全身发软。  
“前辈你总说我未成年，那就应该有点自觉。”豆原抬头看着川尻红彤彤的脸，“你这样子，我怎么忍得住啊？”

川尻被豆原撩拨得到处起火，一边是和梦寐以求的人做着每天都幻想的事情，一边是跳入未知的深渊，快感和迷茫双管齐下，变成泪水在眼眶里打转。豆原又吻了上来，末了顺势咬了身下人的嘴唇。  
“莲，我觉得你应该受点惩罚，作为刚刚耍我的补偿。”豆原将手探进川尻的裤子，慢悠悠地摸着他的性器。“上次你不要的跳蛋我还保管着，你说我是应该现在塞到你下面，还是……”  
豆原作势看了看川尻的房间。  
“还是来点新花样。前辈的房间里一定还藏着什么吧。”  
川尻听了颤得越发厉害，身下还在被豆原伺候着，心里想着要躲，身体却本能地蜷缩，看着倒像是在往豆原的怀里靠。  
“哎呀开玩笑的。莲的下面，真的又湿……又硬……和我上床就那么兴奋。”豆原笑着停下来，把手伸到川尻面前，坏心眼地给他看连在五指间的黏液。  
“你……！你不要再说话了……”  
“那我可以理解成，这是想让我赶紧操你的意思吗。”  
豆原没有让川尻回答的打算，手上又重新套弄起川尻的欲望。川尻的声音被他碰倒打碎，渗透到床单上，蔓延到空气里，回荡在两人的耳边。吻着，叹息着，混乱中夹杂着川尻匆匆到来的释放。豆原毫无章法地翻捣床头柜，又粗鲁地用润滑液在川尻下体打出淫靡的水声。先是指尖的入侵，而后越来越多。

“莲，放松一点……”豆原轻轻地喊他的名字。

但是放松不了。豆原充满欲望的声音，豆原的汗，豆原的背，手指，呼吸，全都像他想象里那样夺人神魂。理智被快感吞噬，大脑停止思考。他主动寻起豆原的唇，贪婪地索取着柔软的交缠。

“一成，一成……”

不知不觉也唤起对方的名字，每叫一遍声音也跟着颤抖，伴随着紊乱的气息点燃彼此的冲动。豆原在湿润中撞进川尻的身体，顶着他的敏感点疯狂抽送。川尻的呻吟被撞得七零八落，到后来连鼻音都带了哭腔。年轻的情人全然不知收敛，大力地抽出，插入，将精液射在大腿上，脸上，床上，茶几上，浴室里，复又进入川尻，像野兽一样不停地交合。

“豆原……你是不是还在生气……”

“说什么呢，”豆原啃咬着川尻的后背，又将吻印得到处都是。“哪还舍得生你的气。只是太喜欢，太想你了。”

说着又是新一轮的进攻。川尻呜呜咽咽地发出无用的休止信号，把周遭能触及的东西碰得东倒西歪，满地狼藉。好不容易转过身来，便马上攀上豆原的肩，亲吻着豆原的喉结，里面传来的细细的震荡催促着川尻更加卖力地在阴茎上晃荡。最后一次的时候他们又回到了床上，之前脱下的衣物几乎不见踪影，只剩下豆原的内裤掉落在床边。川尻看了，又脸红得像是刚刚见面。豆原摸上他的脸，发狠地顶弄他的内壁，在炽热的耳垂边说你好可爱。川尻节节败退，连喘气都无法维持完整，念着破碎急促的音节向豆原靠近，像是求饶，又像是撒娇和啜泣。豆原溢出一声短促的低吼，拉着川尻再次跌落在高潮的沼泽。

早上的时候豆原的怀里多了一个被团，豆原把人从里面捞出来。  
“莲睡醒了不喊我。”豆原凑过去捏了捏川尻的脸颊，“你的脸怎么还是那么红，是不是发烧了”  
川尻缩回去半个头，说你先把衣服穿上，豆原笑嘻嘻的像没听见，又要去亲他。  
“你是小狗吗你！”  
“所以前辈有答案了吗”  
“什么答案？”  
“你那个奇怪的问题，就是什么欲望和喜欢。”  
豆原等了半天没听到回答。  
“莲？”  
“门的钥匙，在电视柜下面第一个抽屉里。”  
“你说什么，听不清楚。”  
“什么都没说！”  
豆原感觉被团下面有只手悄悄地伸出来拉住他。  
“那个问题……还没有解决……”川尻的声音轻得像棉花一样。“你在我面前这样晃，我又想要了……”

（完）


End file.
